Thor's Games of Starvation
by Caladbolg777
Summary: When an arrogant Thor reignites a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, he is banished to Earth to be taught a lesson. Little does the Asgardian prince know that, with some help courtesy of Loki, he lands straight into the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Sickened by the brutality of the Games, can Thor rescue the tributes and overcome odds that are ever not in his favor?
1. The Fall

Chapter 1

"Mom what's going on?" sweet and bewildered Primrose Everdeen asked her near catatonic mother. The pair sat on an old and worn couch watching the opening ceremony for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Silence up until this point had suffocated them as they watched Katniss Everdeen rise up from the ground on a hovercraft into the arena. The pair had watched apprehensively and prayed that Katniss, older sister to Prim, survived the games. Twenty three other children had risen with her as they prepared to fight to the death...that is, until he arrived.

Caesar Flickerman and his cohort in announcing, Claudius Templesmith, had prattled on and on about the varying strengths and weaknesses of each tribute to the Games. However much a master of sports announcing the pair were, and indeed they were quite masterful, neither man had words to express what they had seen.

Twenty four tributes waited on their hovercraft stations with varying levels of fear, from the District 2 male shaking with bloodlust to several of the other tributes quaking in all-consuming terror. Some kept their faces as hard and stony as possible. No one could quite dispel fear from their faces except perhaps the Career tributes. However all of these raging emotions, whether attempted to be hidden or openly displayed, shifted as clouds quickly gathered overhead.

Lightning skittered across the sky and thunder boomed as if the land mines planted around the Cornucopia, the center piece for the bloodbath, had exploded. It would be at this point that Claudius and Caesar promptly quelled any prepared dialogue they had and watched along with all of Panem. President Snow and the Gamemakers certainly hadn't informed either host of these events.

The clouds began to swirl directly above the Cornucopia and the raging storm intensified. The clouds parted slightly for a hole and an object plummeted from the sky. The tributes all watched the object speed to the ground, catching the sight of a man falling instead of a random piece of material.

Katniss felt her eyes widen. In the back of her mind, she realized the timer had continued and had hit the ten second mark as the man dented into the roof of the Cornucopia and bounced onto the ground. Katniss' eyes widened as he landed in her path.

9

A tribute pointed to the sky as another, much smaller object, sped through the same hole in the sky. Rain picked up and fell in sheets instantaneously.

8

Seneca Crane gazed on in absolute befuddlement as he watched his perfect game unravel before it even started.

7

Peeta Mellark glanced at his fellow tribute from District 12, trying to get a sense if she had any clue of the significance of these events. He frowned imperceptibly as she refused to look at him.

6

Caesar found his voice and then promptly lost it once again. A heavy hammer barreled a hole through sheet metal of the Cornucopia. The impact sent a small shockwave into the ground.

5

Katniss and all of the tributes who were decently aware of the oncoming danger shielded themselves as several land mines pierced their eardrums.

4

Tributes rocked from their hovercrafts as the chain of explosions sent the synthetic earth of the arena skyward. None of the tributes fell from their perches into the burrowed mines ready to consume them.

3

The man unsteadily stood amidst the weapons cache.

2

With shoulder length blonde hair and a gruff beard, the muscular man rubbed his forehead to soothe an oncoming headache. Spotting the hammer a few feet away, he took a step towards it.

1

The man noticed the children around him - young people of Midgard dressed in some form of combat fatigues. He creased his brow slightly. He got the sense that he would not be happy with the events to come.

0

A horn blared as the man looked around for the source. The tributes paused and waited cautiously as they observed the man settle his eyes on the children surrounding him. He blinked as rain coursed down his face and cautiously approached the hammer.

He paused again as Claudius's voice boomed in the open air, "Announcing to all tributes, the Gamemakers have decided that the man before you is officially a tribute and contestant in this year's Hunger Games. The time clock has been reversed by 10 seconds and will start this year's game at the count of zero."

The tributes looked at each other warily. The man frowned at the sky as Caesar took over, "To our newest tribute: welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. Before we can begin this year's game please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Caesar Flickerman and it is a pleasure to meet you. Claudius and I are terribly sorry that you have been thrust into this year's game so quickly without a proper introduction to all of Panem. If I can extend the invitation I would like to warmly invite you to Panem. If you could be so kind, good sir, please tell us and the audience at home a little about yourself."

The man remained silent in thought for a moment. He shifted his eyes across the faces of each tribute, landing on Rue's face the longest. He looked back to the sky, "Why are there children here and what is their purpose in this game?"

A different voice took over, "Good day. I am President Coriolanus Snow of Panem. Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. To answer your question, the people you see before you are contestants in this year's game. They are called tributes and fight for the honor of their respective district of Panem. Each district selects a young man and a young woman to represent their district in each year's game."

Prim and her mother looked at each other briefly before turning back to the television. Prim's question still went unanswered.

Gale Hawthorne's lips pursed in concentration at the presence of President Snow directly addressing this mysterious man. _Something's going on that they didn't plan,_ he thought. Gale smiled a little. _Good, I hope this guy messes the game up and gets as many tributes as he can out of there. Especially you Catnip. Don't die._

Gale observed the man's near stoic expression with caution; _at least I hope he helps us_. The man spoke again.

"How is a winner determined?"

"That question, I assure you, will be answered soon enough. On your left, a hovercraft will appear from the ground. Please step into it so we can truly and properly introduce you to Panem, and Panem to you. After all, we wish to warmly welcome you. For the other tributes, the game will be postponed for seventy-two hours."

The man glanced to his right as he saw the ground shift and a metallic platform rose from the ground. President Snow continued, "Good luck and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor."

The sky cleared and the man pensively stepped onto the platform. His thoughts clouded with questions of where he was, where his hammer had landed, and why exactly President Snow didn't answer his last question immediately.

* * *

Author's Notes

Greetings all. First of all thank you kindly for reading this mildly crack-ish story and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it. I have some fairly big concerns here as a writer, and that is capturing the personalities of the Hunger Games characters. I'm not sure I have Peeta and Katniss down quite correct. I had started writing this story when I was halfway through the first book and really only had the movie to rely on. I've finished the trilogy, but I'm still wondering what you think. How is my characterization?

I think I've got Thor pretty solid for characterization but it never hurts to know more. I'm basing Thor here off of the movie and mythology wherever I see fit. So you may see myth versions of characters also in the comics, though I haven't decided yet. I don't know much about Thor in the comics, so any info/ideas/suggestions are always welcome.

I don't like to do Author's Notes often. I usually like to let my stories speak for themselves and see what happens, but for this one, I'd really appreciate reviews. And I mean actual reviews where you are telling me things you like and/or things I could improve. I like reviews where people say "good story" or "update" as much as the next author, because it really does make you feel good, but I also crave substance in reviews.

I decided to start short for a taste of the setting, but I can assure you the chapters will be longer. You'll probably see a twice as long chapter two very soon.

Thanks for reading once again!


	2. Introducing Thor Odinson

Chapter 2

"Greetings!" Caesar stood and burst into a smile and held his hand out for the man entering from stage left. The audience of Caesar's interview with the newcomer roared in anticipation and excitement. The cameras immediately focused in on the man as all of Panem eagerly waited for this man to introduce himself. This year's game certainly was going to be interesting.

The man shook his hand and Caesar tried not to wince from the man's bone-crushing grip. Both sat down as Caesar said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He winked to the audience, "Right?"

Thousands cheered in response as their eyes lay on the handsome man before them. His hair was slicked back a little and although he had not changed his exotic apparel he instantly had charmed Panem's female population. He smiled a little in response despite his mind reminding him to be cautious.

"I know I had introduced myself once before in the Game, but I am Caesar Flickerman. It's a pleasure!"

The man nodded and said pleasantly, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Caesar waved off the compliment, "It's no problem. You are a guest of Panem after all and what kind of hosts would we, the people of Panem, be to not give you a warm welcome!"

The crowd cheered.

"But," Caesar smiled a little coyly, "I have to admit, we're really curious about you. It's not every year when a newcomer enters the games, am I right folks?" The audience cheered in response, and rooted for the man's name.

Caesar laughed a little and addressed the smiling man, "We're all very eager to know, what name do you go by?"

"Thor Odinson."

"It's nice to have you Thor. Tell me, is there anything we can get you?"

"Have you any good mead?"

Caesar laughed a little, "I'm afraid not but I'm sure we can find some. Do you drink mead a lot where you are from?"

"Oh," Thor responded a little whimsically, "It is a shame. Mead is truly a drink of the Gods. We must drink in your great hall sometime!"

Caesar and the crowd laughed heartily in response. Although Thor was new to Panem and many trials were ahead, Caesar secretly was grateful that the crowd already loved Thor's personality. Imperceptibly shaking himself from his own thoughts, Caesar continued, "I'll be happy to have a drink sometime. So...I must ask Thor. A lot of the audience has been wondering about this, but you fell onto Panem from a hole in the sky. Can you tell us what happened?"

Thor sighed a little, "I don't remember. I was unconscious at the time."

"Well I have to say that's one of worst wake up calls I've ever seen."

Caesar and Thor chuckled along with the audience.

After a moment, the blue haired man asked, "So when you fell into the arena, many of our viewers and tributes have said they saw a hammer fall with y-"

"You have Mjolnir?" Thor interrupted, "Where is it?"

Caesar's eyebrow shot upwards at Thor's eager response, "Well yes, I think. Mollner is the hammer?"

Thor nodded, "Yes. Mjolnir is the hammer. It was a gift from my father ages ago and it has been a countless friend and ally in the many adventures I, The Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three have journeyed."

The audience did an "aw" at the sight of Thor's attachment to the hammer, and his family. Caesar smiled, knowing full well that Thor may receive more sponsors than any of the other tributes. First the tributes from District 12 with their star-crossed love and now this man with his seemingly strong sense of family and presumably friends. Indeed this year's game will be interesting.

"We're almost out of time. I can safely saw we are keeping your hammer safe, but it will unfortunately be in the Cornucopia along with the other tributes' weapons. Personally," Caesar put a hand to his chest, "I'd give the hammer to you now if I could."

Thor nodded knowing that deep down he questioned his worthiness for wielding Mjolnir - particularly after what his father Odin had criticized of his character. Although he had a strong desire to reunite with Mjolnir, he also had enough strength to let go of the attachment for now.

"One more question. Can you describe your homeland for us?"

"You want to know about Asgard?" Thor replied with a little surprise.

Caesar looked to the audience, "You tell me folks! Do you want to know about Asgard?"

A resounding cheer of yes came from the thousands in the audience and even more from at home.

Thor laughed lightly. "You may think I am crazy when I describe my home."

Caesar laughed. "I doubt it," and gestured for the Asgardian to continue.

Thor smirked. "Well where to begin. Asgard is a cosmic realm that is unreachable for anyone here on Midgard. Asgardians travel to the nine realms by way of the Bifrost, but a few have the ability to travel independently. I know for certain my brother Loki is capable if he chose to do such a task."

"Oh you have a brother? Can you tell the audience a little about him?"

"He is smaller and less powerful than most Asgardians in strength. But what he lacks in physical strength he makes up for in intelligence. Asgardians are warriors to the very core of our culture. Loki seems a little...different from most Asgardians, but I love him all the same as my brother."

Caesar smiled once again and held his hand out, a little more warily this time. "And that's time. Thank you very much Thor..."

A man jogged up to the stage and whispered in Caesar's ear, and then quickly scampered away. Caesar's eyes brightened, "Ah ha. I was just updated on a decision by the Game maker's counsel. I have some good news for you," he addressed Thor. Then to the crowd, "and an announcement for this year's game!"

Murmurs of excitement festered amongst the thousands present as Caesar waited for the perfect timing: "The counsel of Gamemakers had discussed how to...accommodate your unexpected arrival in this year's game, and...now pay attention folks!" He coyly winked to the cameras, "If you want to sponsor Thor Odinson in this year's game please talk to the District 12 mentor Haymitch Abernathy. Now I know what you may be thinking about Mr. Abernathy but keep in mind that he has some of our brightest, star quality tributes this year!"

The parts of the cheering crowd deafened the doubters.

Turning back to a patiently waiting Thor, Caesar continued, "As part of the game the tributes can receive supplies they need throughout the game with proper sponsorships. When you meet Mr. Abernathy I'm sure he'll fill you in more...I think you two may get along swimmingly now that I think of it."

Thor smiled, seemingly catching Caesar's hint but in reality no such thought process occurred. Instead Thor had simply smiled because the interview was almost over. Although Caesar was a very likeable individual, something about being on such public display and openly being asked about Asgard - as if these people had no concept of his homeland - Thor was starting to feel an undercurrent of unease that was soon to fester like past disease epidemics he had heard about on Midgard.

"Thank you very much for your time Thor! I wish you the best of luck in the game." Caesar was standing with his hand apprehensively outstretched. Thor smiled and told himself to ease his grip this time.

Thor stood and shook his hand. Caesar turned the taller man and himself to the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thor Odinson of Asgard!"

The crowd cheered to near deafening levels as Thor smiled, waved, and proceeded to leave the stage.

* * *

Thor was led to an exquisite apartment on the 12th floor of a building he did not see a name or title for. The silent servant, an Avox he reminded himself, bowed and walked out of the dining room. Thor casually gazed at the smooth and clean walls, the soft and expensive glass dinnerware that neatly graced the dinner table, and he immediately missed the uneven and less...sterile construction of Asgard's architecture. Glancing to his left he noticed an outdoor balcony.

Walking out and feeling the warm night air breeze through his should length hair, Thor rested his palms on the milky white and smooth balcony wall. He raised his sights away from the gaudy pinks and lime greens of the Capitol's buildings and to the almost painted on stars that lined the night sky.

Asgard, the former God pondered, is up there somewhere. I promise father, I will return someday.

The small screeching of a chair pulled away from the dinner table brought Thor's attention back to the apartment and the grizzled man before him. With a drink in hand, the man took a swig and appraised Thor's strengths and weakness much like the many opponents he had faced in battle.

The man's free hand rested on the top of the lone chair away from its home, and he gestured for Thor to sit at the table. The blond obliged; sitting across from this man. Taking another drink the stranger sat. "So you're Thor Odinson..." The man paused and held his glass to Thor, "drink?"

Thor nodded, "What do you have?"

"I heard you like mead. Not my first choice but I'll make due."

Thor nodded a little, and his senses were catching on that this man did not have good news for him. The man in question waved a servant over and made the drink request.

"You are Haymitch Abernathy?" Thor asked after the servant left.

He nodded, "I am. What did they tell you about the Hunger Games?"

"Who is this they you speak of?"

"You talked to President Snow, Seneca Crane, and Caesar Flickerman right?"

"Just Flickerman. I don't know much about these games...such an odd title too."

Haymitch nodded. "Normally when the tributes are picked the District mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. You weren't there for that obviously."

"Treason? Who committed this?"

"The people from the east - look that's not the point. What matters is your survival in the games. You're an anomaly. Something the Capitol didn't expect. That's good. What's bad is they're setting up special rules for you."

"Oh?" Thor asked, "What would those be?"

"I don't know what they have prepared for you. Whatever it is, they will try to kill you or your image. Make you an enemy and give the people someone to hate in the arena."

Thor sobered a bit realizing his cautionary sense were more attuned to his situation than he previously imagined. "How are the winners of these games decided?"

Haymitch's eyebrow twitched skyward, "They didn't tell you? Ha!" He shook his head a little with his sights trained to the table. Looking back at the blond warrior he quietly continued, "The Games are a fight to the death in an arena that is filmed on live television."

Thor paused in thought and then shrugged. "I do not know what this 'television' is. However, this is not common but not unheard of in Asgard. We had these events for the bravest of warriors who wished to test their might or settle arguments years ago."

Haymitch glared at Thor for his seemingly nonchalance over the games. "These are not brave warriors fighting. These tributes are children forced to participate. Only two people volunteered. One because he trained for the 'honor' in playing in the game, and the other to protect her twelve year old sister from being selected. You-"

"WHAT!" Thor roared with his hands slammed on the table as he stood. Pure, unadulterated rage simmered on his features just waiting to maul the calm but still glaring man before him. "Why has no one told me this!"

Haymitch nodded, desperately trying to keep calm, "The Gamemakers don't trust you. Right now, all you are is a piece of entertainment. They don't care if you live or die. In fact they'll probably make your life a living hell in there and then kill you."

Thor inhaled and exhaled to the best of his ability and he tried to suppress his anger. There was no sense in taking out his anger on Haymitch - so far the only man who gave him direct answers. Direct was certainly a method Thor preferred. So far these people and their very odd fashion sense always seemed like they were hiding something from him.

Thor lowered himself back down into his seat, "So there will be children in the arena fighting for their lives against each other. And I will be in there as well fighting whatever it is the..."

"Gamemakers."

"Gamemakers throw at me."

"As far as I know, that's what's going to happen." Haymitch glanced at the closed door behind him and listened.

"This is-"

Haymitch held his hand up, stopping the Asgardian. He silently mouthed "They're listening."

Thor nodded. He let his anger try to simmer for a minute before he asked in a reasonably calm manner, "How long ago did you ask for that mead?"

"Good question. Maybe they couldn't find any. I guess I'll have to tell..."

A servant opened the door silently and hurriedly stepped up to the pair with two steins filled to the brim with yellow liquid. They set the cups down gently, bowed in deep apology, and sheepishly waited for further orders.

Haymitch waved the servant off, "That's all."

The servant nodded and briskly left the room as if they were a child caught red handed and trying to leave the scene of their crime.

Thor followed the servant out with his eyes. "Do they speak?"

Haymitch shook his head, "They're mute. They're supposedly traitors to the Capitol, so instead of murder they are forced to be silent servants. Their tongues are cut out."

Taking another breath in exhalation, Thor leaned towards Haymitch, "What's your plan about getting those kids out of the arena?"

The mentor blinked; stunned. The thought had crossed his mind before as a form of rebellion against the Capitol, but there never would be enough cooperation from each of the tributes not to kill each other and rebel. The Careers would have seen that would never happen in the arena, let alone the Peacekeepers themselves.

Haymitch could not quite place what it was about the man before him, but something about Thor gave Haymitch the idea that his plan may just be crazy enough to work. Not now though, Haymitch thought, not with so many ears listening in. He eyed Thor and hoped the message would come across, "I don't have any plans. My job is to make sure you survive as long as possible and get you sponsors. That's all."

Thor looked affronted, but with a small motion to his lips, Haymitch mentally prayed Thor did not mess this up.

The blonde calmed himself and then said, "You have to gather sponsors for me and your two tributes from District 12, no?"

Haymitch relaxed a bit, "Yeah. I have my work cut out for me. I may need to stay sober." Then, more to himself he continued, "Not looking forward to that."

"Well then friend. If you plan to stay sober later, then we drink now." Thor raised his stein to tap Haymitch's own. Both men took a hearty drink.

Thor watched curiously as the door behind Haymitch opened and three people entered the apartment. Two children, one male, and one female, and a woman dressed in frightening shades of pink paused as they set eyes on him.

Haymitch turned around briefly and then turned back to the blonde. "Looks like the party arrived."

Thor stood and walked to the standing trio. "Greetings," he knelt, held up the back of the normal looking female's hand, kissed it lightly, and said "I am Thor. It's nice to meet you."

The girl stared back at him, not sure what to make of the gesture he just performed, and managed to mumble out, "Katniss."

Thor smirked a bit at her, shifted to the male next to her, and shook hands. "Nice to meet you. I am Thor."

The young man nodded and smiled back, "I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you too."

Haymitch smirked at his tribute's reactions and nearly laughed out loud as he saw Thor try not to wince as he performed the same chivalrous gesture to an almost instantly love struck Effie Trinket.

"The pleasure's all mine," Effie cooed back to him.

Haymitch stood and took his place next to Thor and asked, "How was training?"

The teenagers shrugged with Peeta saying, "Not much changed since the last time we trained."

Haymitch nodded. "Good. Remember, don't show them too much of what you can do when you're there tomorrow. They'll probably be sizing up Thor here," Haymitch side glanced at the man on his right, "anyway."

"I will be training?"

Haymitch nodded, "The Gamemakers want to size you up. You'll probably have to do a demonstration for them tomorrow too. You'll be graded on a score from one to twelve with twelve being amazing and one being god-awful. This number will reflect how many people are going to want to sponsor you."

Thor nodded, "Who has the highest score?"

Haymitch gestured to Katniss, and Thor was raised an impressed eyebrow. He smiled to her, trusting his senses that she can and will be a formidable warrior. In an odd turn of events, she very much reminded him of the Lady Sif. He hoped that when he gets Mjolnir back and frees these kids from the arena that she'll join him with no questions asked.

Katniss kept her expression stoic to the newcomer, but mentally she was racing with paranoia. What is this guy all about? What was it that he just did to her and is he trustworthy? He's strong like the boy Cato. Is he just as malicious as those insane tributes from District 2 and the rest of the Careers?

Thor regarded her with curiosity; that much she knew. What he was curious about she was unsure. She guessed that it stemmed from her footage from the Capitol's incessant replays of the reapings across Panem as well as the chariot ride and interviews with Caesar. He was certainly not like her: a perpetually starving hunter whose focus was survival.

No, he was much more like a sane version of Cato: well-fed throughout his life, uses brute strength to win fights, and is probably terrible at stealth. Asgard was as much a mystery to her, and perhaps the rest of Panem, as was Thor's sanity. Whoever heard of a civilization that was in the clouds? It was in the sky right? That's where he seemed to come from. The idea was still ridiculous and maybe this man was more of a loose cannon than he let on.

Crazy or not he was going to be a force to be reckoned with in the arena if he was playing by the same rules. She had heard Haymitch mutter something about the Capitol screwing him over in drunken musings earlier in the day.

Katniss blinked. The man that had plagued her thoughts seemingly disappeared from her view and was replaced with a concerned Peeta. His eyes questioned, and she shook her head in response.

Taking a seat at the dinner table, she joined Effie, Thor, and Haymitch in discussion. Both men took a swig of mead, or at least what she imagined was mead, as she sat. Peeta joined almost instantaneously.

"Be aware of the muttations," Haymitch advised the man, "I get the feeling they'll be making special ones just for you."

"And those are?"

"Genetically engineered animals," Effie chimed in sweetly, trying her best to be of interest to the blonde man. "They were used for different purposes, but in the arena they're to liven up the entertainment for the audience."

Thor's look soured, "And people are entertained by this?"

"No," Peeta chimed in, "Not everyone. When Katniss volunteered and I was reaped, no one clapped or wished us luck."

Effie tsked with a shake of her head, "Such a shame really. I was hoping they would have had more faith in their tributes."

Katniss and Peeta exchanged knowing looks, knowing full well the reason was not lack of faith, but of protest. Haymitch, Katniss figured, knew as well.

Thor kept his composure as best as he could when he said, "Faith and hope is hard when children are forcefully sent to their probable deaths. These Games are nothing more than a barbaric government's force of will over those they oppress." While his voice was calm, the dark look and the waves of ire that rolled off his face was another matter entirely, "You would do well to keep that in mind, woman."

Effie sat back with her eyes wide and a hand covered a small gasp from her mouth. Never had she seen such dangerous hatred and she wisely kept her mouth shut for the rest of the evening.

Katniss's previous suspicions of the Asgardian lessened significantly, and her respect for him to have the bravery to backtalk against Effie's condescending remarks certainly won points with respect. _I don't know if what he just said was really brave or really stupid, but at least he hates the Games as much as I do. _

Haymitch took another drink. "Your mead is getting warm. Best drink up and worry about things other than how you feel. You'll get yourself and us killed faster than you can blink if you keep this up. Life here is not like your precious Asgard. We get it. Now shut up about it."

Thor's pierced vision blazed to Haymitch's own gaze.

Peeta continued for his mentor, "He has a point sir. I completely understand how you feel. I don't like the idea of the Games either but there's not much I can do about it. If you want to stop the Games then it'll be much harder if they are watching you."

With a loud sigh he desperately fought against his quick-to-react nature, and choked out, "You're right..."

Then to Effie, he said "I...I apologize...Miss Trinket...for my words. I am still...what's the word...settling in."

The pink haired woman nodded in response, and nervously fixed her wig; not trusting her own words at the moment.

Katniss gazed at Peeta intensely as if trying to decipher the mystery that was Peeta Mellark.

Thor took a large drink.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Peeta regarded his mentor, "So what's going to happen in three days?"

Haymitch finished his mead. "I'm not a hundred percent sure about him," he said, glancing at Thor moving to stand and lean against one of the walls of the room, "But for you two nothing is changing. What's the first thing you are going to do when that timer reaches zero?"

"Run and find water," Peeta supplied instantly.

Haymitch nodded.

"What will they be running from?" Thor asked from the wall.

Haymitch regarded Thor's demeanor before he said, "It's called the bloodbath. Happens every year." He stifled a burp. "They have everyone start with the Cornucopia in the middle with enough weapons...you get the idea."

Thor crossed his arms with a grimace, "Where will I be?"

The mentor shrugged. "Didn't tell me."

Thor nodded and weighed his options. And then he said, "Have they moved Mjolnir?"

"Probably."

His expression lightened to a smirk, "Hopefully Mjolnir gave them hell if they did."  
Katniss perked at his comment, "What do you mean?"

"Mjolnir does not lift for anyone except for those who are worthy. If they tried to move it then they probably had to move the ground beneath it. None of them would be able to lift it."

The group blinked in confusion at his statement. Haymitch was first to respond, "Katniss am I sober right now?"

"Er...I think so?"

"Is he sober?"

Peeta piped up, "How...how does that work, sir?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at their reaction and for being addressed as sir. "Do I appear insane to you all?"

The group, minus Thor, exchanged looks. Peeta, ever the pleaser, responded, "No, no. Not crazy. It's just...it sounds unreal. Like you've got magic...or...something like that."

Thor shook his head, "Not me. My brother Loki is the one who excels at sorcery."

Peeta and Katniss were stunned into silence while Haymitch desperately wanted more alcohol.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a quick note here, if anyone is interested in being a beta for content and characterization, I would love to work with you and offer the same service for you. As I've been writing this story longer it's really been turning into a multi-perspective sort of character study, and I'm really enjoying that route. Which I guess is another reason why I've been concerned about getting the characters right.

I think I'm pretty satisfied with the summary, but the title is definitely a work in progress and I'm looking for a better one. Any ideas or suggestions you have are welcome and greatly appreciated.


	3. Training with the Careers

Chapter 3

Katniss did not sleep well the previous night. Dreams and more often than not nightmares persistently woke the teenager throughout the evening. Dreams of Thor's presence in the games caused her mind to ramble constantly and then nightmares of him, or Peeta, or a random tribute - most often Cato - tackling and murdering her shocked her out of slumber.

As she tiredly rose from her bed sheets she wondered how many times sweat had glazed her face each time she received a killing blow. One particularly nightmare had her observing Thor in the midst of the bloodbath pulverizing ribcages, shattering bones, and concaving faces of anything that moved. Most chilling was the laughter that escaped her own lips as she vicariously enjoyed the tributes' screams of agony and terror. _Ironic, _she thought, _that the most disturbing dream I have is the one where I live._

She sighed, hating the continued anticipation of the upcoming game. If anything, postponing it rattled her nerves even more than when she had been staring at the Cornucopia's timer countdown to her death. _Well, _she amended, _probable death._

Moving from her bed, Katniss dressed in a plain blue blouse and skirt to match. _More training couldn't hurt_, she told herself, _And maybe I can see what this Thor person is all about in combat. _Despite having met him, he still represented a gigantic mystery to her, much less the rest of Panem.

Questions of how he got here, what his purpose in Panem was, and what he would do in the game continued to plague her mind as she walked to the main room and silently sat at the dining table.

Peeta watched her curiously as he chewed some egg. She didn't seem to notice anyone's presence - which concerned him given that he, Portia, Effie, and Cinna were already seated. The stylists and the escort gave each other a look as if wondering what to do about the seemingly catatonic girl on fire before them.

"Katniss?" Cinna prodded her, "Are you okay?"

She blinked, "What?"

Cinna patiently repeated himself.

Katniss sighed a little and said, "Yeah I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Cinna nodded in understanding.

Effie pondered, "Yes. I can't recall the last time tributes got a training extension."

"So which station do you want to start at?" Peeta asked her gently as he set his fork and knife.

* * *

Thor stared at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. With a glazed expression he laid on a bed a tad too small. He spent valuable time considering his situation with returning to Asgard and how to achieve those goals. If he were honest with himself though he did not see any clear answers like he always imagined there would be in his life. The method of dueling or participating in battle usually solved all of his problems.

Ever since he inadvertently reignited the war between the Asgardians and Jotuns it seems no easy answer was going to present itself again. As soon as he was reunited with Mjolnir, he would set things right and give the children a way to escape. The question of what would happen to the children he rescued and their families after the game briefly crossed his mind, but he had no answer.

_Thinking is hard, _he thought. It was at this point that he was reminded of Loki and questions of Loki's safety speared his heart. Images of the Warriors Three, his parents Odin and Frigga, Heimdal and Sif, and the rest of Asgard followed. Homesickness gave him the desire to drink, and yet he knew today was going to be too important to let drinks swallow his oncoming sorrow.

He sighed and sat up from the bed. Feeling the need to cleanse himself he walked over to the restroom; pointedly ignoring the curious new faces that he passed. Entering the bathroom he gazed at the various contraptions in the room and he realized immediately that he had no clue how any of it worked.

Thor had been named an astounding warrior in Asgard and he was a man who just recently had taken down a large beast of the Jotuns, and many Jotuns on the way, as he and his friends had escaped a supremely furious horde of them. And yet, he had no idea how to properly bathe in this crazy and confusing world.

Feeling a headache coming he groaned and put a hand to his forehead. _Adjusting; __this will be painful_.

* * *

All manner of conversation about what would happen during training that day completely stopped when Thor came back into the dining room, stopped, and proudly said, "I have need of cleansing. Which contraption do I configure to cleanse this mortal body?"

Haymitch stifled a laugh. Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other and their stylists; baffled in what to say.

Thor paused and his mouth dropped a little in surprise. He smiled at Cinna. "Heimdal? What are you doing here?"

Cinna pointedly looked straight at Thor with curiosity mixed with absolute bewilderment. "My name is Cinna. I haven't heard of Heimdal before."

Thor chuckled, "I didn't know you to jest Heimdal. But seriously, I wish to return to Asgard. Can you please open the Bifrost?"

Cinna glanced left, then right. Although Katniss had only known Cinna for a few days, his radiant confidence in her at times of her greatest self-doubt had helped significantly. So to see her friend absolutely befuddled and a little scared of the burly and frowning blonde before him sent her chills of unease. _Maybe he_ is _crazy_.

"Bifrost?" The stylist replied.

A look of realization crossed Thor's features. He looked down and sighed, "My apologies. I thought you were the Gatekeeper of the Realms."

"That's...okay?"

Portia looked at him and shrugged.

"You really want to go home, don't you?" Peeta said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I know how you feel. If I could go home, I would."

Thor looked at him, "You are trapped in this realm as well?"

"Realm? No, not really. I meant go home to District 12 where I'm just a baker's son again."

By his look, Thor at least had the concept in his mind that this boy was carefully choosing his words because they were apparently being watched. In fact Peeta and, in her own silent way, Katniss were asking for some form of help. How Thor knew that he did not understand and he didn't wish to wrack his brain for any reasoning. _Is there a place where we can talk freely? These Games will not last as long as I live - even as a mortal. But I need to be smart about this venture for I could very well make the same mistakes that Father is trying to teach me to correct._

A beautiful distraction hit home for Thor. Gazing at Portia, he bowed, "Please forgive my manners. My name is Thor Odinson." With a winning smile he asked, "And you are?"

Portia tried to hide a blush at his cordial behavior. She was obviously smitten with the blonde and burly man as was Effie Trinket when they first met. Portia seemed much more san by comparison at least in his view. Somehow he got the sense that he shared a distinct distaste for the freakishly sideshow appearance of the Capitol's sense of fashion.

"I'm Portia, Peeta's stylist. It's nice to meet you too."

"Can we hurry this up?" Haymitch said gruffly, "You three have training in an hour. Get going."

Thor nodded. He couldn't help it when he asked, "After this training would you care for a drink my friend?"

Katniss huffed a little, "We're trying to keep him sober enough so we don't get slaughtered out there. He can barely function it is and you want to dump more alcohol down his throat! What's wrong with you?"

Thor calmly listened as she had raised her voice to a shout at the end of her brief speech.

"Remember the deal sweetheart," Haymitch glared at her intensely. "Go get ready. Now." He gazed to Thor, his features softening a tad, and said, "Tell me about your skills. What are you good at?"

Katniss refrained from following Haymitch's command as he was just as interested in her possible competition's abilities as Peeta.

Thor leaned against a nearby wall with his arms crossed, "If they ask me to murder children in that arena then they will be sorely mistaken."

Peeta and Katniss sighed in a little relief. Katniss didn't completely trust the outsider, approximately with the same degree of mistrust she held for Peeta and Haymitch, but Thor's statement did help ease her nerves a bit. She never knew the Capitol for being good Samaritans but it seemed having a full grown and scarily strong man like him fight for survival against a bunch of kids, at least half of whom were absolutely terrified to be there in the first place, was exceptionally cruel.

She wanted to believe his words whole heartedly, but she also knew that the Games have changed people in the past. She could not recount any individual victors in the past at the moment, but it was not unheard of for some victors to have lost their sanity.

"What are you going to do in the arena?" Haymitch brought Katniss's attention back to Thor, "Kill all the tributes like they want you to if you want to live?"

Thor glowered, and menacing said "You accuse me of becoming a child murderer in that cage?"

Peeta responded soothingly, "Not exactly. He's asking if you're going to play by the rules or...not?" He looked a little nervous, knowing the room was bugged. Gazing at Thor, he mentally prayed that Thor would keep silent about breaking the tributes out of the arena - despite how much the baker's son wished for that reality.

Judging by Katniss's stoic expression but pleading eyes and Haymitch's flat-out death glare, Peeta saw his thoughts reverberating through their minds as well. To Peeta's great concern, Thor was unfazed and even smiling when he said, "Your concerns are amusing at times. Even though I told of my goals before, never you worry. All will be solved once I recover Mjolnir."

Silence. Awkward silence.

Thor smirked even wider, reveling in teasing such uptight people, "You think I am strange, no?"

All Midgardian heads nodded in complete synchronicity with a resounding _'YES.' _

"Tell me, is this a good kind of strange or bad one?"

Haymitch groaned and put his face to his palm. "Just get the hell down to Training," he growled.

Katniss and Peeta sighed at Thor's perplexing happiness and confidence. Both tributes shrugged, got up, and walked to the elevator. Dread of the Games, and the oncoming death that will befall everyone they are about to meet again, save one, coursed through them.

They also had no strategy in training, and so both decided to keep to Haymitch's words and stay together as much as possible. The teens mentally groaned as a more serious Thor joined them in the elevator. Not only will staying together be arduous, but the very idea that Thor, whom they now firmly believed was insane, was with them.

Although they were fairly certain that he would not harm them, they were still suspicious of the crazy and yet disturbingly confident man. Arrogant also came to Katniss's mind, and then a connection hit home quite hard. _He's like a Career._

_Speaking of them..._Katniss mentally shuddered as the elevator stopped at the second floor and two teens entered. The girl, Clove, sneered menacingly at Katniss. While short and lithe, Clove was actually quite an attractive girl with her light freckle covered face and long braided, brown hair. _Pretty,_ Katniss thought, _when she's not murderous_. Her eyes shifted over to the humongous, equally vicious boy. She shuddered at the resemblance between Cato and a younger Thor.

Said man laughed a little as if they were making goofy faces at a children's birthday party. Four pairs of eyes, two bewildered two hiding the same feeling with anger, immediately switched to the lounging man. He smiled again, "What? You people are so petty…and tiny."

The elevator doors opened and Thor casually walked out without a care in the world. The tributes followed him cautiously. Katniss had never seen anyone, not even grown men, openly mock the Careers quite like that. She smiled to herself and saw that, judging by their faces, they hadn't experience anything like that either.

Katniss noticed Peeta smile a little too. Thoughts of how the Careers were universally hated in the other districts sprang to her mind as she recalled endless amounts of intimidation tactics from Careers to shake other tributes' resolve. Needless to say she highly enjoyed the Careers seeing a taste of their own medicine the more she recalled the event a few moments ago.

Said tributes were not so happy and they scowled at everyone they made eye contact with - even other Careers. Katniss decided today would be a good day to stay away from the Careers. _As if that's something I haven't been doing already_, she thought ruefully.

Katniss and Peeta held hands as they began their long day of training began. First on their collective list was plant studying just in case the Gamemakers decided to change the arena. Katniss passed the test so fast the trainer legitimately wondered why the Girl on Fire had returned. She kept her eyes on Thor in the weapons station along with the other Careers while Peeta finished with their trainer.

Thor patiently waited in line with his arms crossed and a constant smirk on his face. He watched the Careers arrogantly sneer, laugh, and mock the other tributes mercilessly. His smirk widened,_ just you all wait_.

One of the Careers came up to a throwing line with a spear. He was tall and with blonde hair as we smirked at the non-Career tributes who watched him. With as much arrogance as Thor could stand he threw the spear directly into a dummy's heart. Thor easily watched with his body towering over the two tributes in front of him.

The Career smirked at Thor with the idea in mind that his skills at precision aiming were vastly superior. "Bet you can't hit the broad side of a building with one of those," the boy gloated.

Thor laughed good-naturedly, "You've got guts to challenge someone you know nothing about. That or stupidity. Probably the latter. Oh come now," he snickered at the bristling boy, "Spears are too light of a weapon where I come from. Good for people like here, but they're not ideal against the beasts of Jotunheim or Bilgesnipes. Too much armor on their bodies. That's where a trusty hammer or axe comes in to assist you."

"You m-mean," a shaky boy from District 9 asked, "Swing at...what?"

Thor smiled kindly at the tribute in front of him. He tried to ease the boy's nerves as best as he could, "Aye. But you don't have to worry about them. They won't be here."

The Career laughed snobbishly, "A hammer? Spears are so much better. You can't even throw a hammer!"

Thor noticed the other tributes and trainers, everyone in the Center, trained their eyes on him. Thor smiled. "Oh, indeed you can."

"Prove it," he said haughtily.

A blonde girl with striking beauty and arrogance to match replied, "Marvel's right. You'd have to be a complete idiot to think you can throw a hammer. Why not use a bow?" She came up to her District partner and derided Thor more, "Like he said. Prove it."

Thor smiled, crossed his arms, and calmly said, "Not my turn yet. You'll just have to wait."

Cato, the large boy from the elevator, snorted behind Thor. "You're scared you'll miss. You may be new and older, but don't think you're above the rest of us."

Thor turned to see the boy directly behind him in line and smiled, "Oh hello again. Going to make more cute faces at me like you did in the elevator?"

Cato increasingly reddened in rage as a small but omnipresent laughter, nervous in nature, rang out through the center. If the Games weren't so deadly, Thor could imagine many of these kids would be laughing heartily to see the bullies, or at least they appeared to be bullies to the Asgardian, get a taste of their own medicine.

"I bet I can throw it even farther than you!" Cato shouted.

Thor shrugged nonchalantly with his back now to Cato. "If the trainers say yes then sure. You too boy. What say you?" He addressed a now boiling red Marvel.

"I am NOT a boy."

"And you're one to talk!" Cato shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be a man? You're nothing but a boy too!"

Thor pondered Cato's words; trying not to get angry at a similar discussion with this father, and an equally similar discussion between Odin and Laufey. _He's right in a sense_, his mind told him.

Thor shrugged outwardly, "Think what you will, but you and I know these Games are no place for children like you tributes."

Thor reached the front of the line when Marvel responded with a supremely indignant attitude, "We are not children. We were trained to do this as children. We enter these Games as adults."

"Ye'r damn kids and you shouldn't be here!" Thor suddenly shouted at Marvel, "Nobody should be here!" He looked around his audience and noticed a group of men and women sitting high above the training center. The smirks on their faces at his tirade set him off. He glared at the adults, recognizing them as Gamemakers from drunken conversations with Haymitch, and pointedly said, "You hear me? No one except you milk drinkers should be in these Games! Come on down to the Games with me and we'll see which of you cowards lives!"

Silence swept the room like a plague. Nobody said a word. Every single tribute and trainer gawked at Thor's blatant verbal attack. Although none of the individuals in the Training Center could see a reaction from the audiences at home, they could only imagine how many people in the Districts cheered on his words. That was also provided the Capitol would let the audience see that attack.

Each non-Career tribute immediately changed whatever suspicions they had of the man to full support. He was on their side. He agreed with them. Some of the tributes even dared to hope that he'd end the Games and they could go home alive. Go back to their families and forget their situation like it was just a nightmarish dream. Something that could no longer harm them or endanger their lives.

The Careers were appalled at his blatant disrespect for the Gamemakers. After all, the Games were a source of glory and pride for their District and for themselves as tributes.

Peeta whispered to Katniss, "Do you think he knows he's talking to the Gamemakers?"

Katniss shrugged in response and whispered in return, "It doesn't matter. He did what he did. If anything he did us a favor."

Peeta sighed knowing Katniss was right, but at the same time he could not help but give her a disapproving look. Katniss, to her credit, at least recognized that she sounded incredibly selfish. Particularly since Peeta and Katniss knew very well that the person relieved of the highest level of Gamemaker attention was the Girl on Fire herself. Peeta didn't expect an apology but he mentally sighed in relief at her brief look of guilt.

Thor held his gaze coolly to Marvel. The boy burned with a hatred that he had seen many times before - most recently with the Frost Giants. _He wants me dead and nothing is going to stop him except death itself._

He was quite sure that the boy behind him was barely containing the urge to tackle him and attempt to drive a spear through the Asgardian's heart. He trained his gaze to the other tributes. Many appeared hopeful with some of them being more reserved than others. A few still glared at him but interestingly he saw that the glare from the District 2 held something different. He could not quite place the thought processes in her mind, but he knew then and there she was one to keep an eye on. _I should find out her name in the future. She will be one to monitor as well._

A little dark-skinned girl also held his attention briefly as another person to remember. Thor promised himself to save as many as these kids as possible, but a few tributes stuck out in his mind. This girl, her angry but seemingly very protective partner, Katniss, Peeta, the redheaded girl who had sly features, and possibly the girl from District 2, were candidates that might assist his plans of stopping the Games.

Truth be told he had no idea how he was going to stop the Games, but he was certain the first step was acquiring Mjolnir. Without the power of Thor he was just a mortal man. One who could easily be killed, and just as easily as any of the kids in the arena could. _Which begs the question, _he thought, _What in Hel's name am I doing here with weapons when I should be learning how to live off of starvation? _

The thought of prioritizing survival over battle struck him as odd and yet it seemed the right thing to do. _After all, _he tried to convince himself, _You're not here to fight. You're here to get them out. To escape._

The notion left a bitter taste of dissatisfaction in the warrior's mouth.

It was his turn in line. Shaking himself out of his reverie with the helping hand of the trainer and a grumbling tribute behind him, Thor sighed and picked up a hammer from a weapons rack. Hefting it, and tossing it back and forth between his hands, he smirked. Turning to the trainer he asked, "Have you a heavier hammer?"

The trainer was a little puzzled, given that the hammer Thor was juggling weighed a good fifteen pounds. The trainer shook his head, "No sorry. Normally no one goes for the hammer and most can't reasonably wield it one-handed."

Thor shrugged, "No matter."

He saw Cato and Marvel walk over and pick up identical but lighter hammers. Thor waited patiently for the other two tributes to line up next to him. The arrogance in their expressions returned.

"If it's too light, you should step back. It'll give you a better chance to miss," Marvel said lightly.

Thor wordlessly took a few steps back, paused, and then continued. After a few polite requests for tributes behind him to move, he glanced looked back at the target dummy forty feet away and asked, "This good?"

Cato and Marvel laughed at him with responses of whatever and "You're funeral."

Thor smiled. Winding up the hammer like he would with creating storms with Mjolnir, he eyed the target with near tunnel vision. Marvel and Cato waited for him to release it.

Thor released a breath of exhalation, took a step, and launched the hammer in a perfect arc. Whooshes from the spinning hammer head filled the silence in the room as the hammer plowed through the dummy's head and loudly clanged against the wall a few feet behind the mannequin. Vibrations from the impacts rang throughout everyone present in the room.

The Careers, along with each other tribute and trainer, were stunned to disbelief. Thor imagined the Gamemakers had a similar reaction, but he focused on the Careers. "Your turn."

It took a moment for both Cato and Marvel to finish gawking and prepare for their throws - twenty feet away from their targets. Almost simultaneously they tossed their hammers at the dummies in front of them. Both hammers hit their intended targets with satisfying dents, but neither hammer took the mannequin heads out like Thor's.

The man clapped lightly in response, "Not bad." The Careers smirked back at him.

Katniss and Peeta gave each other worried glances as the other tributes began to whisper to each other. Many of them started to lose that quickly gained hope just as dramatically.

* * *

During lunch Thor pointedly chose to eat by himself. His satisfaction of isolation, so that he could mentally plan his strategies in the arena, was short-lived.

In truth Rue sincerely believed she was making a terrible mistake by trying to talk to the big and intimidating man, but she could not help herself. With a tray of food in her hands she timidly approached Thor's back. The little girl was entranced by his sometimes otherworldly behaviors and fearlessness towards embarrassing the otherwise mind-numbingly scary Careers, much less the Gamemakers. Although she had only been aware of Panem and the Gamemakers for only twelve years, she knew without a doubt that his actions were a complete and utter death wish – which…

He was looking right at her. Rue squeaked a little and jumped an inch off the ground at her carelessness. He blinked and smiled soothingly at her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He scooted over, "Would you like to sit?"

Rue gulped a bit and hesitantly sat next to him. She gazed up to the towering man, "What you said…to the Gamemakers. Did you really mean it?"  
Thor was thoughtful for a moment before he responded, "Every word." He leaned in a little conspiratorially. Softly and with a smile he continued, "Between you and me, I will get you and as many of these tributes out of the Games as possible." With a wink he mentally added, _as soon as Mjolnir is mine again. But she doesn't need to know that yet._

She shyly smiled in return and whispered. "Thank you." Then Rue added, "Can you tell me about…you know?"

The blonde man silently but calmingly asked her to continue with his expression.

Rue's smile widened a little, "About your home?"

Thor smiled gently. "What would you like to know about it?"

The girl responded, "Where is it? What's it like?"  
"Hmm…" he pondered with nostalgia, "I live in a beautiful city that rests on flat land with many lakes that drain off the edge of the world. You can always see stars in the sky whether it is day or night and Asgard has four of the nine worlds in the universe."

"Nine worlds?" Rue asked.

"Aye. This world is Midgard is called - The Middle World - and it is the land of the humans. Midgard is in between Asgard and Jotunheim, the land of the giants." He paused, thinking of his past indiscretions with the frost giants in particular – though if he remembered right the rock giants were not very happy with him either. They did not declare war like Laufey had done, but Thor was fairly certain if the rock giants found him they would probably try to kill him like the frost brethren certainly would.

He sighed and then felt eyes upon him and Rue. The girl shifted her eyes once in a while to the various tribute onlookers.  
Rue weighed her options with her observers. By far the most dangerous on looking tributes were the pair from District 2, but also the Careers from District 1 were a problem as well. A girl with fox-like features and the star-crossed lovers, Katniss and Peeta, were individuals she also committed to memory as having observed this discussion. She wanted to talk to Katniss and Peeta more so than she was scared of them. They both seemed like they would be nice and could help her.

The little girl blinked as well. She saw that Thresh kept an eye on her like he did ever since they were reaped, but he was spending an equal amount of time watching the others as well. She had mixed feelings about Thresh in retrospect. He was really nice and protected her constantly – for which she appreciative to no end – but at the same time, he could be just as scary as the Careers.

"I have an idea," Thor prompted her attention away from the other tributes, "Join me in the camouflage station after lunch tomorrow?"

Rue smiled and nodded.

Thor smiled in return and rubbed her back affectionately. "You should eat your lunch at another table. After we meet tomorrow we shouldn't talk to each other. You don't want them to think that you depend on me. But I will be around. Just like your friend…Tesh?"

Rue giggled a little, "Thresh. Okay." After a second she said, "I'm Rue…and thank you. Thor?"

Thor grinned warmly in return and nodded, "Anytime." _This one, she is such a sweet girl. She must survive. My life is forfeit in comparison. The Gamemakers shall have furious vengeance upon them if anything happens to her. _

Rue stood and sat by herself for the remainder of the lunch period.

Thor sighed and inspected the other tributes, grimly wondering who will live and who will not survive. Although he knew he would try his hardest to protect everyone, he still knew that he would not be able to protect them all. He was not aware of the size of the arena, but he was sure that he would be unable to keep track of twenty four other people, let alone prevent them from killing each other like the Gamemakers have instigated.

His thoughts wandered back to the giants of Jotunheim, and he wondered if the Jotuns participated in any sort of blood sports similar to these vile Games. He dearly hoped not…or actually he hoped so. Truth be told, that ritual would give him some form of justification for his mistake in reigniting war. It was at this point that guilt truly flooded his mind and filled him with caustic disgust…_What is wrong with me? That was awful. Thoughts never fit for a king. Perhaps I do not deserve to rule Asgard._

He poked at his food, no longer hungry. Setting his fork down, he looked back up and noticed a pair of brunettes analyzing him. One he recognized as Katniss, who seemingly pondered his trustworthiness often. The other girl was the one he was more focused on at that time.

* * *

Author's Note:

I realized I didn't put a disclaimer, and now that I think of it - why do people put disclaimers on this site when it is obviously free and there is no way for us as authors to make money? Other sites like personal webpages or something like that I can understand, but on here it doesn't seem necessary in retrospect.

That aside, I don't have much to say other than the next chapter may take a while. I know this hasn't been up for long, but I would definitely love to see more reviews. Then again, who doesn't? Haha. Thanks for reading and while I have the next chapter mapped out pretty well, if you have any ideas you want to throw at me, I'm all ears.


	4. Clove

Chapter 4

Clove liked to think that she was an adult with adult responsibilities no matter what the annoying blonde man had said. She knowingly was going into an arena to kill, to commit cold blooded murder. She was prepared for it. Physically and emotionally Clove was ready to do things that she will probably never forget for the rest of her life. One of the ironic benefits of living District 2 was she had the opportunity to see the plethora of effects the Games had on past victors.

She had often, and quite morbidly, calculated what would happen to her after she won. While she thankfully figured she would not be filled with as much bloodlust as her mildly insane, gold-fanged mentor Enobaria, she also realized she would not drink herself into oblivion like Haymitch Abernathy, or go insane like Wiress of District 3 and Annie Cresta of District 4. No, she imagined she would be in a much darker place. Too proud and strong to lose herself in drugs or insanity, but also not strong enough to simply relish in her kills and glory.

Then there was the thought of what she would do in her free time after she received her own home in the Victor's Village. If Clove were honest with herself, being left to wander life on her own, with no direction from her superiors, be they mentors or President Snow himself, was far scarier a prospect than even her own death in the Games. _Maybe that's why Thor Odinson is such a threat_, she mused as her eyes bore holes through his unaware body. _A threat and a savior. A savior and a threat. _

Clove was not completely aware of his plans, but she could easily read his hatred of the Games as much as the other tributes from the poorer districts despised the annual events. And given his strong nature and brutish attitude, Clove hazarded a guess that he was going to do everything in his power to destroy the arena. Not only would he be impeding upon her chance for glory, fame, and a lifetime supply of food and wealth, but he would also have rendered the entire meaning of her fifteen years of life on this bleak world useless. For what purpose did Clove have if she had no glory from winning the Games? What would she be told to do with her life? Anything? Without the Games, Clove was nothing and she knew it. The thought made her sick every time. The outsider, for he did not deserve to be called by his name, made her sick. _He needs to die!_

Rue had approached the outsider and started talking to him. Little Rue, out of all the tributes, was the one Clove felt most sorry for needing to kill. The girl had been blatantly scared to her wit's end ever since her name was read aloud on reaping day. She was probably one of the very few tributes, if the only one, who caused Clove discomfort. The standard rule was to follow orders – in other words, kill – and nothing else. Emotions were out of the question for the Careers if they wanted to live and stay sane.

It was only the supremely innocent such as Rue, the ones who could easily drop dead from fear before the Games even started, the truly defenseless, that punctured the knife thrower's wall of schooled stoicism. _Tributes my age or older are different_, she told herself, _They had time to prepare, mentally if nothing else, to know they'll probably die in the Games. Anyone could be like Rue, but it's the twelve year olds like her that are the biggest tragedies. _Clove sighed imperceptibly amidst her expressionless features. She would do what she had to do, no matter how heinous, to survive and win. The question that plagued the fifteen year from day one of Career training was whether or not she could live with her actions afterwards.

Thor comforting a frightened to death Rue just added icing to her cake of guilt. She could tell that he was going to try his hardest to protect Rue, and she could understand his reasoning. He was much older and had a chance at life. Who was he, after all, to deny a child who obviously didn't want to be there and was scared out of her mind by the fact that she was present, a chance to live? _Who am I to deny that same chance?_

She may only be three years older than Rue. _But still, that's three years more life than Rue may ever have._ The guilt hit her like a small avalanche off her home district's chains of mountains. Tall mountains, on which President Snow gleefully owned, that let plummeting clouds of snow smother the landscape and, quite often, people in white death at the slightest disruptions. The irony was not lost on Clove how her parents, really flakes on Snow's mountain of oppression, had often times smothered the humanity out of her life, and the lives of others. If she could help it, Clove decided to prevent Rue from suffocation as much as possible. _I can't promise her survival, _she would tell herself, _but I can die with some form of dignity if I at least try to protect her in the Games. Even if I have to kill her to…_

She watched Thor like a hawk as he whispered something into little Rue's ear, and the girl walked away and sat by herself. Like she had heard before, this man was an anomaly. A walking paradox like she had concluded before. For here he was a savior for the fifteen year old Career.

She knew she could not kill Rue, at least not now, and yet he was an opportunity for Clove to have her cake and eat it too. She could, by simply staying alive and keeping the outsider alive, not be burdened with the guilt of either murdering an innocent child, or the fear of losing her life. She was in a lose-lose situation no matter how she looked at it. She could either lose her humanity, or die a weak and pitiful death that shamed her friends, family, and mentors. _Even if I live_, she mused, _I would still be lost in a haze of a society that could care less about me until the Games come around again. I could die after the Games and nobody would bat an eye. District 2 has too many victors for the Capitol to care about one fifteen year girl with no soul left._

Although these thoughts were never a part of her military-level training, they crept their ways into her young and impressionable mind through observation. She knew quite well what she was getting herself into when she was forced into Career training. _It's pretty simple, _she imagined she telling Caesar on TV that would never be broadcast. _They strip you of everything, they destroy your identity, and then rebuild you into a perfect little war machine. Not much different than my parents' Peacekeeper training or soldier training. _

Clove could not help but feel a little bitter that her life was organized before she was born - she didn't have the choice to volunteer. She realized she had no choices in life, not even when facing her own death. Even if she won, she would still have nothing to choose from. Not even the post-game nightmares she was bound to receive would be of her choice. _No one enters those Games and comes out the same._ That was hammered into her mind ever since she started her training at the tender age of seven.

_Speaking of hammers, what is Hammer Boy's game?_ She thought. Thor, she noticed, caught sight of the District 12 female and then herself staring at him. She continued to ponder after coolly meeting his gaze, _Hammer Boy, Lover Boy, and Fire Girl...those three are an alliance. How can they not be when they live on the same floor and have the same mentor? I almost feel sorry for them. _

_If my life was in the hands of a drunk like Abernathy, I'd be making alliances as fast as I can too. I wonder if they'll bend over like good dogs and talk to us. Well actually I wonder if Lover Boy and Fire Girl will. There's no way the outsider will say yes, not after the way he dealt with Cato and Marvel. Those two would be too busy trying to kill him to say yes anyway…Ugh...idiots. _

Clove decided her time attempting to unwind the Mobius strip of logic that surrounded Thor was going to give her a massive headache, and fast. She looked back down to her half-eaten food and promptly decided to throw it away. Hunger was not something she had the luxury of experiencing at the moment given her dark thoughts.

Instead she swiveled her vision and locked onto Katniss_. The girl with the 11_. Oh how she hated and respected Katniss at the same time. Clove had no idea what Fire Girl pulled off in the training arena, but Clove knew she should have had the top score. Not that it mattered too much anymore, questions of where Clove went wrong still like to occasionally fester in her mind. _What'd she do in there?_

The same went for Lover Boy - _sweet, useless, and dead upon entering the Games Lover Boy_. He got the respectable score of an eight, but she still hated her underestimation of him. Clove thought for sure the emotional weakling would get something like a six. _He is physically strong, no doubt about that, but that's about all of the usefulness he has. So why'd he get an eight?_

_Now that I think about it are they going to test Blondie over there?_ She glanced to Thor briefly. _If they do, I wonder if he'll get a 12. Probably will because of what he said. They'll probably try their hardest to kill him before the Game even starts. I guess I do feel a little sorry for him. Sorry that he's just as much an idiot as Cato and Marvel can be._

Clove got up, barely batted a glance at her fellow careers, and proceeded to throw her lunch away. With a small and increasingly perpetual scowl on her face, she walked to the elevator. She successfully allowed her mind to become blank, much like her training had taught her to do when she was about to slaughter another human being, as she called the elevator for the second floor.

It was only when she was on her bed, in her room, and with the door locked, that she allowed herself to whimper in despair of her messed up situation and dark thoughts. She hadn't even entered the Games and she knew from the beginning that she was unprepared; that she would most likely die. _After all_, she allowed herself to remember in agony, _Nothing can completely prepare you for the Games._ Not like the lost child she truly was and not like the adult she never wanted to become.

"How was training?" A sloshed Hamitch asked Thor as he, Katniss, Peeta, and Effie exited their elevator. Lying back on a white couch with his head buried between his shoulders and empty drink in hand, the drunk lazily rolled his eyes in their direction. The TV softly played images of Caesar and Claudius chatting about sweet nonsense to equally oblivious capitol viewers.

"Entertaining," Thor responded merrily, "It looks like you had your way with drink already friend. I'm a little insulted."

Haymitch laughed a little as he saw Effie haughtily agree behind Thor's back. "Keep your shirt on Princess. You've got training to worry about. Think of this," he held his drink out to Thor, with his head lowered, forehead crinkled, and eyes on the blonde, "As practice for gathering sponsors."

Thor chuckled, "Seems you have attained mastery status friend. But seriously," he said, "It really is an insult in my culture to drink without inviting others. Especially if drinking friends have other duties like training."

Katniss and Peeta held each other's stunned gazes for a flash of a second. Their mouths hung open a bit and their eyebrows rose. The unspoken question of _'Is he trying to keep Haymitch sober?'_ shot between the tributes like lightning. Effie, for her part, laughed lackadaisically as she sauntered in between the men and sat on the couch opposite of Haymitch.

She wisely kept her vocabulary to simple laughter at the moment. She knew very well her usual critique of manners could easily create a sour mood within either men; particularly after her last experience when she opened her mouth.

Unfortunately for her, both Katniss and Peeta quietly came to the incorrect conclusion that the escort was high off of something akin to Morphling. Thor and Haymitch ignored her. Instead the men gazed at each other in a staring contest.

Shrugging his shoulders after thirty seconds of staring, Haymitch relented and agreed to wait for his newfound drinking buddy next time. Katniss held a small smile to herself, trusting the stranger ever so gradually.

Peeta smiled as well, clearly seeing Thor's intentions in regards to Haymitch's alcoholism. He looked down and sighed. Gazing back to his fellow tribute, he asked Katniss quietly, "Hey, Katniss?"

The Girl on Fire held his gaze with her Seam greys, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you," he motioned his head towards the elevator, "On the roof?"

Katniss's small smile faded to stoicism as she nodded. She wasn't quite sure how to explain herself, but she had a hunch Peeta had some minor, and some serious things to discuss with her. The pair left the adults to their own devices hand in hand, strictly on the basis that someone could see them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Katniss said with the wind muffling her tone.

Peeta calmly lifted a stray lock of brown hair from Katniss's naturally beautiful face. "How are you doing? Are the nightmares still hitting you too?"

She nodded sadly, "Don't think they're ever going to go away now."

Peeta looked down and then smirked a little at her, "Yeah…Sucks to be us, huh?"

Katniss exhaled a little, and agreed. They pair let the wind breathe their silence as they watched the sun carelessly lower itself towards the horizon. Although the glows of the afternoon had not begun, the scene was still peaceful.

_I guess anything could be peaceful two days before the Games_, Peeta thought to himself. He gazed to the beauty that was his district partner. "What do you think about Thor? Do you trust him?"

Katniss put a fingernail to her teeth and thought hard. "I don't know. I think so? It's hard to judge him sometimes."

Peeta nodded, "Yeah. It's hard to know what he's going to do when the Capitol hasn't said anything about what they're going to do to him."

"Do you think they'll just kill him?"

Peeta gazed to the sky and watched as it slowly gained an orange hue. "I don't think so. There wouldn't have been a point to having him do that interview with Caesar. I mean, I don't think they're going to let him escape the arena alive. But they won't kill him right away. There wouldn't be a point."

Katniss tried to analyze his situation but her mind came to a blank, other than they might not kill Thor. "I don't know…maybe they won't kill him. Maybe they'll do something else."

"Like what? Do you think?"

"Like make me a symbol of hatred."

Both teens jumped backwards with a gasp at the smirking blonde. Thor's arms were crossed as he continued, "My father had told me of that strategy before. It was a common tactic among tyrants. Make some outsider the enemy, the cause of every wrongdoing in the land, and then the tyrant has his people eating out of his hand like trained dogs. Sometimes the outsider didn't even need to be alive, and sometimes it wasn't a person but a group of people. The effect is the same."

Peeta was the first to respond after a moment of silence. "You think Snow is going to do that to you?"

"If he doesn't kill me first, then perhaps he will. Like your mentor said, I am an anomaly, and as far as I know anomalies can be dangerous for a tyrant when not properly controlled."

"That was from your father too?" Peeta asked. Katniss noticeably remained silent.

"Aye. He is a very wise man, but in my arrogance and idiocy, I did not listen to him all the time. It is only now that I wish I had listened with a closer ear. I am seeing more of his warnings put to practice every day I am here."

Thor shook his head as he continued, "I was such a fool. My people had fought a long and grueling war with the frost giants here on Midgard when I was but an infant. In my youth I was passionate about defeating the frost giants, not knowing the true meaning of my words. My father, Odin, had given words of wisdom upon my deaf ears. Then, just recently as I was to be crowned King of Asgard, three frost giants had broken into the palace to steal an item called the Tesseract. It is a cube of cosmic energy that holds nearly infinite amounts of power.

I let my anger cloud my judgment, and when I persuaded my brother Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, to travel to Jotunheim, the world of the frost giants, we reignited the war after at least a millennium of peace. My friends and my brother are not to blame since it was my action and my decision to fight and slay the frost giants."

Thor sighed and looked down, "My father came to Jotunheim right as the battle was swaying to the frost giants' favor. Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, declared war solely based on my actions in attacking them. War after at least a millennium of peace on Midgard. My father was furious with me, and I was just as furious but also childish with my words. Deeming me unfit for a King, and rightfully so, my father stripped me of my armor, my power, of Mjolnir, and banished me to Midgard."

Thor paused in his ramblings, mildly ashamed that he had clearly just vented his situation for no legitimate reason. He knew they would not have any answers and he knew as well that answers would not come unless he found Mjolnir. Truly, the hammer was his last vestige of hope. He sighed to himself and looked at Peeta, the more understanding of the two teenagers, "I am uncertain if these Games were my father's true intentions, but I hope to find Mjolnir once again. I feel if I wield it once again, the answers will come."

Katniss remained rigid, desperately wishing to leave the uncomfortable conversation, but at the same time she also needed to know more about Thor's personality. To see whether or not this man is trustworthy or if he is simply another enemy in the arena. While listening to his story, painful imaginings of mines exploding and her father being buried amidst rubble plagued her mind to the point pain registered on her face.

Peeta swallowed guiltily, seeing her expression after Thor finished. "Sorry…Katniss."

Thor gazed at her sadly, partly from his own depression, but also from what he was only able to guess what she was going through. "Though I know not what hurts you, I apologize for causing pain as well."

Katniss lowered her head and exhaled slowly. "It's okay. It's just…" She gulped, not knowing why she was about to say what she said, but something about this felt right; "My father…was really wise too. He taught me everything I know. And then when he died in a mining accident five years ago, I lost nearly everything."

Thor put a hand softly on her back and rubbed gently in comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss, Katniss."

The girl reached for any pre-existing notions and distrust that she held of Thor and promptly threw them away. She immediately hugged him and buried her face into his chest. Katniss had no idea why she decided to open up about the pain of losing her father to them, though Peeta knew some of the story already, but at the same time it felt so good to simply release years of pent up depression.

Thor felt his shirt dampen as he gently stroked her back. Her shoulders rose and feel rhythmically as she softly cried. Not leaving Peeta out of the comfort, for he could see that these turn of events depressed him just as much as her, Thor brought Peeta into a group hug. Peeta in turn wrapped an arm around Katniss, hesitantly at first, and then comforted her with soft words that only she could hear.

Time passed by to an extent the three neither knew nor cared to know as Katniss had calmed down, and the three remained in each other's arms for mutual comfort, safety, and desperately needed friendship.

"Aw…the big blonde boy is getting in touch with his girly side?" A jeer sounded the next day in the training center.

Thor looked up from the camouflage station as he was surrounded by a very intrigued trainer, Katniss, Rue, and Peeta. Kneeling on the cold metal floor and with a paint brush in hand, Thor calmly observed the Career pack approach.

"Hey Cato," Marvel sounded out with a sneer, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we got 12 with manicures, and now we got Blondie with the rest of the makeup. So how many more girls do we get to kill?"

Cato chuckled darkly, "Looks like two more princesses. Hope they scream like ones too when we get to gut them like fish." He nudged Clove as her glare switched between Thor and the unintelligible art project smeared across the floor. "Right munchkin?"

Clove glared in return to the Careers' laughter. Glimmer whom Clove firmly believed was the most spoiled of the blonde princesses, laughed extra hard in agreement as she hung her body sensually over him.

Thor smirked. "You'd best be wise about the so-called 'munchkin' next to you. In many ways she reminds me of the Lady Sif, a fierce warrior who proved just as strong as the men. That's no small task I assure you, friend. This one may be small, but strong and deadly is an attribute no one can contest."

Peeta, Katniss, and Clove blinked in mild confusion as the three wondered of the man's motives. Clove managed to reclaim Career disposition the fastest of the three, yet she had a feeling she was the most confused. _Why would he complement me? What's his game?_

She smirked, furthering her façade of arrogance to her partner, "Princess has a point Cato. Back off."

Cato simply grinned in return. And then to Thor his grin became feral, "Smart thinking to be afraid of us Princess. Watch your back in the arena. You may just live in there if you do."

Marvel added, "Yeah. We'll be ready to and waiting to slaughter you twenty four-seven. You should just be like the lamb you are and come to us. Makes things easier. Same goes for you fire-crotch."

Katniss stiffened lividly at the tall boy. Cato and Clove snorted in laughter as the girl on fire balled her fists.

Glimmer finished up, "And your girlfriends!"

Peeta said nothing. The Careers laughed louder.

Thor joined them much to everyone's surprise, "You make a good jester!" He smiled despite the Careers' instantly suspicious expressions. "No. Seriously. The best of those who jest, after all, are masters of buffoonery. We have many in Asgard. They are known, with much love, as Fools."

Marvel blinked, and then stiffened as well.

Thor appeared perplexed at the contained yet raging boy. "What holds your ire friend? I mean no disrespect. It is true, they are known as Fools. This is just the way of things in Asgard. We battle, we drink, and we have entertainment from the Fools. You do not have the same?"  
Marvel simply bristled and had grit his teeth in response.

Cato and Clove were silent; mildly perplexed. Or, in Clove's case, nothing changed in her mind. _What's up with this guy? He's so strange…_

"You're an idiot, you know?" Clove said after a few seconds. "We make fun of you, and you laugh with us... like I said. Stupid."

Thor smiled in return, "Not in reality." He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "So much like-"

"Stop telling me I'm like what's-her-name!" Clove burst.

"He is right, though…" Peeta said quietly, standing up, "Well, at least from how he described of Sif. Before you came, he was telling us about his home world. It's really…interesting."

Thor chuckled and stood as well. He laid a comforting hand on Peeta's shoulder, "It is acceptable to say crazy or strange. When I first heard that humans were born in Ymir's arm pit and he fed on the cow Audumbla, I felt similar. The same is true when Ymir bore my father and two other sons; the sons slew him, and his flesh, blood, and bones created Midgard."

Clove blinked, "What the hell is a Midgard?"

Thor paused at the irritated Career's comment, and calmly said, "Do not speak of Hel's name in such a way. You only invite death upon yourself if you continue to call for her."

Cato's face crinkled in wrath, "You threatening us Blondie?"

Thor shook his head, "No. I speak of facts."

Peeta threw caution to the wind as he had quietly observed Clove's behaviors ever since she had come over. He addressed the Careers, "Midgard is our world here. You guys should come and sit with us. It's interesting stuff."

Glimmer scoffed. "As if! You losers are boring."

Cato glared at them, "You can go to hell Lover Boy. Right along with your robot girlfriend and crazy princess friend."

Cato and Glimmer walked away haughtily. Marvel threw one last insult to the group and joined the blondes. Clove was last to leave, but not without a nuance of hesitation before her mask of hatred cropped up once again.

She separated from the other Careers briefly to get in line at the throwing knives station. She desperately tried to keep her look of disgust to herself as she watched Glimmer and Cato start to kiss in a corner of the arena. Marvel was nowhere to be found, but she knew she had the capacity to care less.

Clove shook her head at a pathetic attempt the girl in front of her made with the throwing knives. _I don't get it,_ she thought, _Why would he compliment me? He's not scared of us at all. He's not sucking up out of fear. So why would he do that…It just doesn't make any sense!_

She shook her head again as the girl in front of her finished her practice. _Knives will help. They always do._

Katniss huffed to the blonde man as the pack left them alone, "What the hell was that? Why are you playing nice with them when they're going to kill you, and us, in the arena? What games are you playing?"

Peeta laid a calming hand on Katniss's shoulder. The baker's son was internally, just as livid as Katniss, but he controlled his composure. If Rue was not present and the trio were not in the middle of the Training Center, Peeta was positive he and Katniss would be nearly screaming in fury. _Just what the hell is he thinking anyway?_

Thor gazed at them evenly. Having faced his fair of share of furious warriors' shouts and threats, usually influenced by excessive mead, the Asgardian pondered his own actions. He fixed his sights on Katniss, whose entire body swiftly flowed with the currents of anger, and then he glanced to Rue. Peeta remained in his vision as well when he said, "I cannot speak of this now. I need time."

Peeta felt Katniss intensify to alarming levels. Thinking quickly, Peeta agreed.

Katniss whirled to him and knocked his hand off roughly. Glaring at him with deep hurt and hatred, she walked off stiffly. Peeta looked down and sighed in disappointment. _What have I done?_ He glared at Thor as well and grit out, "You better have a damn good reason for doing that to the Careers."

He glanced to Rue, who seemed concerned but overall unafraid, and he met Peeta's anger. "I know." Glancing to the ceiling, and hoping Peeta understood his intent, he said "Let's talk in the dining room."

Peeta only nodded in return.

Thor looked down through a mass of tangled brown vines to Rue's innocent visage. "My apologies, but we will have to stop early for today."

Rue shrugged. "It's okay. It's kind of, um…" she smiled sheepishly, "Weird."

Thor cracked a small smile, "Yes…I suppose it is. We will talk tomorrow little one, yes?"

The girl nodded and walked to a new survival training station.

Peeta in the meantime had begun his march to the elevators. Keeping his face steady and his vision nothing but focused on the elevator, it was only the sight of Clove that distracted him. She had a look of extreme concentration wrenched upon her face as if she was mentally calculating the physics of throwing knives.

In all his years of watching the Careers he never knew any of them to be particularly proficient in math…or anything else besides murder. _Figures_, he thought darkly as his pace slowed, _that all she'd know is death. _

The active game center with its clinically gray and lifeless walls faded away from his vision as he glared at Clove. The merriment of the Gamemakers with their bright red watch box that flowed with alcohol and roast hog were deaf to the baker's ears. _She probably has almost no social skills like Katniss and that guy Gale. I bet all she's done in life is train and she has no idea how to be a hu-_

Peeta blinked and interrupted his thoughts with unadulterated realization. _Is that what Thor is doing? Trying to make them human beings? That's…there's no way he's smart enou…why would he do that? Why? Does he actually know he's doing this?_

"HEY LOVER BOY!" Clove shouted to him with her arms crossed. The girl with the throwing knives stood outside the station's parameters with a small but quickly growing crowd observing them. Speaking a little more quietly, now that she had his attention, but none less menacing she said, "You have something you want to say to me?"

The tone was certainly not lost on Peeta though he remained silent. Returning her glare he allowed all that she represented as a Career, Thor's bewildering nature, Katniss's anger at him, and his own shame surge in hatred at her. His fists clenched and unclenched in a way to pacify any desire he held to rise to her bait.

Waves of color and awareness hit him as he became hyperaware of the tributes cheering on a fight. In the corner of his eye he saw Thor calmly stroll to the elevator as if nothing special was occurring. Keeping his eyes glued to the Career's hands after that momentary slip-up he thought, _What if I do what he-_

"WELL? C'mon you wimp. Say what you're going to say and go hide in a corner and cry like the little baby you are!"

Peeta blinked and softened his eyes with a small sigh. _She'll either kill me or I'll die in the arena. Either way I'll be dead in a few days. Might as well confuse the hell out of her and have some…fun…I guess, before I die._ Peeta relaxed himself, trying to dry out the cesspool of fear, regret, anger, and shame that swirled inside, "Sorry. I didn't mean to glare…it's just that Thor guy is really confusing."

Clove huffed, highly irritated, "Really? That's all you're going to do? Say sorry like a little girl and run off with your tail between your legs?"

Peeta responded calmly amidst the dissonance of Career jeers, "No. I'm not running. I do have something to say though." After a pause to collect his words, he continued, "This is a little embarrassing but…has anyone ever told you that you're actually very pretty?"

The Careers in the audience roared in laughter and made as many derogatory insults towards Peeta's strength and manliness as possible. Some of the other tributes were either intrigued or scared. Foxface, Peeta noticed in particular, was the only one who seemed calculating. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

Clove was silent and had blinked a few times. She desperately held onto a glare that she bore onto the baker.

Peeta unashamedly continued, "I know what you're thinking. Katniss and I had a fight and I'm here playing some kind of game. I'm not playing any games. I'm serious. You really are beautiful Clove. Especially when you're relaxed."

Clove sneered at him, and spit at his feet. "Next time you want to lie try to be better at it. Get out of my sight you piece of garbage. I hope I get to carve hearts all over your pitiful, weakling of a body before I slit your throat."

She strutted away confidently despite the war of confusion engaged in her mind. She hated him for the confusion he and Thor caused her, and yet she desperately wanted to believe his words at the same time.


End file.
